Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!
by zehiroth
Summary: Una integrante de una de las bandas más famosas de japón sufre un misterioso accidente por lo cual su representante decide contratar una agencia de detectives privados para esclarecer los culpables y el motivo detrás de ese hecho, conforme las investigaciones avanzan más hechos misteriosos comienzan a desencadenase, el pasado y presente juegan papeles vitales en esta maraña


\- Nima oye Nima ¿estás ahí?

una chica se comienza a despertar

\- Miren quien apareció después de abandonar su historia después de una año y resto, nuestro querido autor

contesta la chica sarcásticamente

\- Tranquila he tenido ciertos problemas pero lo aclarare al final del capitulo, esta es una nueva historia, no me he olvidado de Nico Emblem pero ya tengo avanzado algo y pronto lo continuare, está historia los capítulos van a ser largos por lo que intentare actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, si puedo antes lo haré. sin mas demora les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

la canción pertenece al grupo Dragon Guardian en su disco Dragonvarius son respectivamente el intro Jokyoku y Ankoku Butoukai

Love Live no es de mi pertenecía

* * *

Estadio Yokohama Japón 21:33

En el ambiente se puede percibir una gran euforia en todo el estadio y no era para menos, ya que se presentaba la famosa banda Akihabara 6 Senchin. Esta banda en poco tiempo ha logrado alcanzar una gran fama y con ello muchos adeptos; el estadio temblaba ante la gran multitud, de pronto todo queda en tinieblas y una luz de color rosa se enfoca en el centro del escenario el público estalla en ovaciones al ver a la vocalista.

-¡Buenas Noches, Yokohama!

El público se vuelve loco.

-¡Creo que nos equivocamos, aquí no hay nadie! - Viendo a los miembros de su grupo.

El público aclama con más fuerza.

-¡Ahí están! - Grita con emoción la pelinegra.

Se enciende otra luz en el escenario pero de color azul y Umi se pone en el centro con el micrófono en las manos.

-Nosotras somos Akihabara 6 Senshin, y esperamos que esta presentación sea de su agrado.

Nico toma el micrófono, mientras Maki comienza a tocar en el teclado una melodía de fondo.

(Jokyoku)

-¡Todos! vamos a hacer una noche mágica, una noche inolvidable. Esto es ¡Ankoku Butoukaii!

Se puede escuchar como la melodía cesa y en el escenario se apaga las luces para ver y escuchar un fuerte relámpago parte de los efectos especiales del concierto e inicia la guitarra.

 _yamiyo ni warau  
kuroki ma no kage  
higeki no ame wo furasu_

sukui motomeru  
tami wo migoroshi  
seinaru KUROSU ni se wo muku

 **Honoka se acerca junto con Eri a Umi, y con asentimiento de cabeza comienza el coro.**

Mientras Nico empieza a correr por el escenario con una mano en el micrófono y otra alentando al público.  
 _saa ware ni hirefuse  
orokana tami  
jashin wo agame onore wo sasageyo  
kojo ni utsushi dasareshi kuroki tsuki no youni  
hametsu e to mukau  
_Nico se detiene a la mitad del escenario de frente al público, pero concentrada totalmente en el micrófono.  
 _yoru ni utau  
maiorita kami no shirabe ni  
kurui dashita  
kane no oto ga nari hibiki  
shuuen wo tsugeru yami no REKUIEM  
shijin ga utai kanaderu  
_  
 **¡Chicos, como dice el coro!- Nico gritando con emoción al público. Mientras una tecladista con una sonrisa no podía quitarle los ojos encima a su adorada loli.**

 _saa hokore warera ga  
eiyo no tame  
kate tonaru monoyo inori sasageyo  
kojo ni utsushi dasareshi kuroki tsuki no youni  
mou asu ha nai_

yoru ni utau  
maiorita kami no shirabe ni  
kurui dashita  
kane no oto ga nari hibiki  
shuuen wo tsugeru yami no REKUIEM  
shijin ga utai kanaderu

utsurona yume  
kanbinaru yo no yuuwaku ni  
michibikareshi  
kizokutachi ha maiodori  
yuuganaki utage maiyo kurikaesu  
hakanai kono omoi

(02:32 a partir de aquí hay cambios con la canción original, la parte de diálogos del narrador de la canción se cambia por la presentaciones de los miembros de la banda)

-En los teclados ¡La maestra de las melodías, Nishikino Maki!

Una oji rubí gritaba con emoción, mientras sonrojada como un tomate Maki continuaba su melodía. Las demás chicas la veían con sonrisas burlonas. Nishikino Maki con teclados adornados con una Kusarigama (1) doble y una armadura de color rojo.

-En la Batería la Hiperactiva, Hoshisora Rin.

-¡Nyan!-

La chica al oír su nombre comienza un solo de batería. Tenía la forma de la armadura de color amarillo y sus baquetas en forma de sai (2).

-Desde las frías tierras de la madre Rusia, la belleza extranjera en el bajo, ¡Ayase Eri!

Su bajo tiene forma de una NODACHI (3), usa una armadura de color celeste la cual resaltaba sus rasgos (aunque el comentario no era bien recibido por un par de chicas)

-En la guitarra rítmica la amante del pan. Ya saben chicas si quieren su corazón, el pan es la opción- dice Nico con un guiño al público.

-¡Cielos, Nico- chan no digas eso!

-Jejeje lo siento. En la guitarra, ¡Kousaka Honoka!

La chica de pelo color jengibre se pone en el centro y hace un solo de guitarra demostrando sus habilidades. Vistiendo una armadura anaranjada y su guitarra en forma de Katana (4).

-Escritora de las letras y guitarra líder, Co-fundadora de la banda, con el peor genio de la historia cuando se despierta, pero una gatita mansa con cierta chica, ¡Sonoda Umi!

Umi vuelve a ver a Nico con una mirada que dejo al público y a la pelinegra temblando de miedo, pero al darse cuenta donde estaba cambia por una actitud rígida y formal.

-Un placer conocerlos, espero que esto que preparamos sea de su agrado, disculpen las sandeces de mi amiga.-la vuelve a ver con una mirada indicándole que si replica le va ir mal.

Usando una armadura de color azul mar y sus guitarras tenían un diseño que asemejaba a un arco de Kyudo (5)

-Y por último su Hermosa, preciosa, admirada, un ángel en la tierra…

-¡Y una idiota en los estudios!- Maki abrió su micrófono para burlarse.

-¡Oye tú, cabeza de tomate!-replicó Nico.

-¿A quién llamas cabeza de tomate? ¡Enana!

-¡Chicas! -Umi las detiene antes que empiecen su rutina de discusiones.

-Ehem , como iba diciendo su adorable y bella vocalista su servidora ¡Yazawa Nico!

La misma usaba una armadura de color rosa y su micrófono tiene el diseño en forma de una Katana corta (WAKIZASHI)

Nico se pone en el centro del escenario y las luces van variando de tonalidades rosas.

(04:11 a partir de aquí se reanuda con la canción original solo omitan los diálogos del narrador de la canción)  
 _utsurona yume  
kanbinaru yo no yuuwaku ni  
michibikareshi  
kizokutachi ha maiodori  
yuuganaki utage maiyo kurikaesu  
hakanai kono omoi_

-¡Nyan!- Se puede escuchar el grito de gozo de la baterista mientras Honoka se acerca donde ella y comienzan con la parte rápida.

 _yami wo harau  
hitosuji no hikari araware  
mina no negai  
kanaeru tameni kanaderu  
tatakai no jokyoku kanashiku yaburete  
negai ha hakanaku chiru_

\- ¡Somos Akihabara 6 Senshin! –Con esto se despiden las integrantes de la banda.

Japón 23:20 camerinos del estadio.

Las seis integrantes se encuentran descansando luego de un exitoso concierto, junto a sus managers.

-Felicidades chicas lo lograron, fue una magnifica presentación. -Indicaba una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos mientras les repartía botellas con agua.

-Es cierto, estuvieron bien, pero hay que mejorar varios aspectos, por ejemplo, ¿Rin? -Indica

Esto con una voz firme y severa la chica de pelo morado atado en dos coletas bajas.

-¡Nyan!

-Debes mantener el control de tus baquetas. Cuando te emocionas y empiezas a competir con Honoka se te soltó una que paso cerca de Ericchi.

\- ¿Nicocchi?

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Le indica Nico con indiferencia mientras continua hablando con Maki.

-Nicocchi acaso esa es forma de contestarme, creo que un buen Washi Washi max ¡Te hará respetarme!

Indica Nozomi mientras sin previo aviso se coloca a espaldas de la peli negra y sube sus manos a la altura del busto. En el momento en el que sus manos estaban por llegar al objetivo, con un rápido movimiento Maki atrae hacia su cuerpo a la oji rubí frustrando el castigo, pero ganándose una mirada picara y de burla por parte de la manger.

-¡Vaya! Maki-chan ¿no deseas que nadie manosee tu propiedad?

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, y deja esas mañas para cuando te encuentres comiendo tus Parfaits con Eri.

-¡Nico! – una pobre rusa estaba completamente roja por el comentario anterior de su compañera, mientras la oji turquesa se veía completamente calmada, no le afectaba el comentario.

-Nicocchi, yo puedo manosear a Eriichi en cualquier momento, mmm por lo general siempre me pide más y terminamos en un love hotel (6), o en el carro, o como el otro día fue detrás del esce-

-¡Nozomi!- la rubia frustrada y no soportando que su pareja siguiera revelando más de sus actividades íntimas -grita con todas sus fuerzas para que no escuchen lo demás.

-Ustedes son unas desvergonzadas, a caso no conocen la decencia y la moral. Por Dios siento que me voy a desmayar - la peli azul estaba muy afectada por los comentarios, mientras la diseñadora se llevaba una mano a su barbilla en modo pensativo.

-Umi chan ¿Por qué te da vergüenza cuando hemos hecho cosas similares? O quizás debería decir me has hecho- comentaba con inocencia la pajarita, mientras las miradas de los restantes se clavaban en la guitarrista. El rostro de la peli azul se torno de un rojo aún más intenso que le cabello de la tecladista.

De manera apresurada Eri, Nico, Maki y Kotori detenían a la peli azul que agarro un cuchillo y amenazaba con realizarse el Sempuko (7), mientras alegaba que había "defraudado" el honor de sus antepasados y la única forma de salvar los restos que le quedaba era pagar con su propia vida.

Después de quince minutos luchando con una loca peli azul, Kotori se acercó al frente tomando el cuchillo por la parte de filo y usando su técnica _fatality_ , 100% efectiva para doblegar el espíritu guerrero de la chica. La misma consiste en mirarla a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que se reflejaba en ellos por el brillo cristalino de las lágrimas y con una mano en su busto – ¡Umi-chan Onegai! ,no me dejes sola- con esas palabras Umi suelta el cuchillo a la vez que se logra ver que ha descartado cualquier pensamiento de suicidio, luego con la cinta que tenia amarrado su cabello envuelve la mano herida de Kotori y con lágrimas le ruega que la perdone por lastimarla, las demás sueltan un suspiro de alivio, pero un fuerte sonido interrumpe la escena amorosa que había, cuando vuelven a ver encuentran que el culpable fue el estómago de la pelinaranja.

-Chicas tengo hambre vamos a comer algo- indica la chica aludida mientras se lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Honoka! Tú sólo piensas en comer, si vuelves a engordar Umi dijo que el entrenamiento será el triple de severo que el anterior- indicaba la pelirroja pero para su mala fortuna su estómago hace coro al de Honoka.

-Maki-chan hipócrita tú también te mueres de hambre, y me regañas a mí, ¡Mou! no es justo.

-Rin chan también tiene hambre nyan, no hemos comido nada desde muy temprano Nyan.

-Tienen razón y con este concierto finalizamos la gira de otoño. Tenemos un periodo de descanso hasta la primavera, según la agenda. Pero un momento que debemos iniciar con las grabaciones para el nuevo material pero también tenemos un Meet and greet (8) con los ganadores del sorteo de la revista Yuri Heart programado para principios de invierno y el especial de navidad y…! dareka tasukete!- Indicaba la chica de anteojos de pelo castaño y ojos violetas respirando luego de en numerar todas las actividades que debían realizar ya que ella también es manager de la agrupación entre sus funciones era encargase de la agenda de reuniones y parte publicitaria, mientras que Nozomi se encarga de la parte de seguridad, planeamiento de los conciertos y todo los materiales que necesitaran las Senshis.

-Tranquila Hanayo-chan, eso lo podemos ver después, tenemos un periodo de gracia para descansar y se me ocurre una excelente idea, ¡Nicocchi!- la chica al escuchar la mención de su nombre busca refugio en los brazos de su pelirroja.

-¿Q… qué quieres?- indica esto con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Por qué no tenemos una fiesta para celebrar el inicio del periodo de descanso? Y homenajear a nuestra carismática hermosa, preciosa, admirada, un ángel en la tierra…vocalista- indica esto en son de burla ante las declaraciones dadas en el concierto.

-¿Nos prepara una deliciosa cena?- indica en coro Nozomi y Eri.

-¿Y por qué yo? Acaso no tenemos dinero para contratar a alguien.

-¿Y cómo a quien a estas hora Nicocchi?

-¡Tsk, maldición! ¿Por qué siempre me toca cocinar?

-Quizás porque siempre alardeas de tus grandes habilidades de cocinera 20 estrellas.

-Nico va a cocinar eso suena bien, tengo tiempo sin probar sus platillos- comenta animada la peliazul. -Oye Nico, ¿Qué tal si te llevas mi auto para que vayas más rápido por los ingredientes?, yo me llevaré la buseta de la compañía para trasladarnos y ordenaremos el salón.

-Está bien, pero llevaré a mi familia, Kokoa y Kokoro no me lo perdonarían si las dejo en casa y voy a cocinar afuera, además mi madre tiene tiempo sin salir.

-Claro Nicocchi así Maki chan podrá estar con su suegra- indica esto mientras las dos aludidas se ponen sonrojadas.

-Bueno me voy o si no me van a cerrar la tienda.- en eso que esta apunto de marcharse la pelinegra, una pelirroja la sigue y la detiene en la entrada del parqueo.

-¿¡Qué no te vas a despedir!?- Indica con falso enojo Maki.

-Claro, pero si lo hacía donde estaban ellas no nos dejarían de molestar el resto de la noche- la peli negra se acerca y toma por la cintura a su pelirroja que la abraza por el cuello.

-Sabes tengo un mal presentimiento, quizás debería ir contigo.

-Maki-chan me gustaría, pero no podría llevar a las gemelas y a mi madre, además prometo pasar contigo toda la noche y no planeo dejarte dormir.

-Pervertida- indica a pesar de su fuerte sonrojo.

-Sí, pero es de las cosas que amas de mi, ¿Verdad?- le guiña un ojo y se poniéndose de puntillas para besarla, el beso fue volviéndose cada vez más intenso pero una luz blanca que las ilumina de pronto las separa y vuelven a ver al origen del mismo.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué se detuvieron en la mejor parte? Que decepción, yo quería sacar un material +18

-¡Nozomi, maldita pervertida! Deja esa cámara, ya verás cuando regrese voy a destruirla – Nico ruborizada lanza amenazas contra su manager.-Bueno, me voy - le da un beso rápido en los labios a Maki que aún no reaccionaba y se monta en el auto y se retira.

Nozomi acompaña para el otro parqueo a Maki donde las demás las esperan, en eso que se van acercando al vehículo las cintas de sus tacones se revientan.

-¡Será un mal presagio! No son solo ideas mías-indica pensativa la pelirroja-Nico chan, vuelve pronto - Maki dice esto como un suspiro aún sin poder quitarse de la mente de que algo malo puede pasar.

Una hora después en el lugar de la fiesta ya tenían todo listo, sólo faltaba que llegara Nico.

-Oigan, ¿No es hora que Nico llegue?- una rubia se notaba ya preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí la tienda y la casa de Nico no están tan lejos- indicaba pensativa la peliaranja -¿Dónde están Rin y Hanayo? Se supone que nos ayudarían a ordenar pero desde que salimos decidieron irse en el carro de Hanayo.

-Quizás en un "love hotel", démosle su privacidad, esa gata se ve que es una traviesa por las marcas que he visto en el cuello de Hanayo cuando estamos en la oficina- comentaba con gracia la peli morada.

-Nico tiene que estar bien, segura sus hermanas la atrasaron, Kokoro es muy coqueta y seguro tardo buscando su ropa, porque no vemos televisión un rato mientras llegan- Indica la pajarita en un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente.

Al encender el televisor se ve que estaba pasando una noticia en vivo, al subir el volumen la noticia desgarro el corazón de la pelirroja.

-¡No!

Un fuerte y desgarrador grito fue lo que dijo la chica antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, Umi fue la primera en reaccionar y fue a juntar a Maki pero al ver la noticia quedo de rodillas sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin control las demás al acercarse tenían reacciones similares, Nozomi tenía la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Eri mientras esta se hacia la fuerte.

 _Noticia en vivo Canal 13, un terrible accidente automovilístico se produjo hace escasos minutos en los alrededores de estadio Yokohama, según testigos el auto de una de las mayores celebridades chocó contra un muro y un poste, según informaciones no oficiales el vehículo era conducido por la vocalista de la agrupación_ _Akihabara 6 Senshin_ _las mismas se habían presentado en el estadio, según reportan los paramédicos el vehículo transportaba a dos menores y a una mujer adulta las mismas se declararon fallecidos en el acto, mientras que la artista fue llevada de emergencia al hospital más cercano, se estima que su estado es grave por la gravedad de sus heridas, hasta el momento no se tiene una versión oficial, los agentes de medicina forense ya se están presentando al lugar de los hechos, pero de momento no han dado declaraciones a la prensa, se está intentando comunicarse con la agencia pero tienen el celular apagado, se seguirá investigando y en cuanto tengamos más información se las haremos saber. Volvemos al estudio con otras noticias_ …. -Eri apaga el televisor. – ¡Tsk malditas pirañas!

Lugar del accidente

Una chica de cabello naranja corto muy se encuentra hablando por celular muy animada.

-Kayochin, Kayochin, ya logré deshacerme de la molestia Nyan, Nico chan está muerta Nyan, ¡Debemos celebrarlo nyan!

-Sí Nyan todo lo hice como lo planeaste nyan, le corte los frenos y coloque el líquido deslizante en la carretera, eres un genio el impacto fue tan fuerte que también murieron las demás plagas, ok Kayochin, yo también te amo- la chica corta y felizmente se retira del lugar tarareando una canción.

Fin cap 1

Nota:

1 Kusarigama: (锁镰, literalmente "Cadena Hoz") es un arma que consta de una Kama unida a una cadena de metal con un gran peso de hierro en el extremo.

2 El sai (釵) es una arma de origen asiático pero preservada en su manejo en okinawense. Se cree que fue una herramienta agrícola que se convirtió en arma.

3 El Nodachi es una espada japonesa de gran empuñadura. El Nodachi tienen la misma apariencia y el diseño de un katana aunque es más larga. El Nodachi fue diseñado como un arma para la caballería y los combates a campo abierto

4 La katana o catana (en japonés 日本刀 nihontō, literalmente espada japonesa) según la RAE es un sable japonés.

5 Kyūdō (弓道:きゅうどう, Kyūdō), que literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquearía. Es un arte marcial japonés tradicional.

6 Un hotel del amor o love hotel (en japonés: ラブホテル rabu hoteru) es un tipo de hotel típico de Japón que ofrece privacidad y discreción para una pareja que desee tener relaciones sexuales

7 El seppuku, harakiri o hara-kiri (腹切 o 腹切り? lit. «corte del vientre») es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento.

8 Meet and greet es una convivencia "privada" con alguna celebridad con la finalidad de conocerla más "cercanamente" donde se realizan diferentes dinámicas.

* * *

Gente me disculpo por abandonar Nico Emblem por tanto tiempo, el problema fue de beteo, por problemas con mi beta anterior no quiso seguir ayudándome e inicie en un trabajo el cual con costos tenia tiempo para dormir, ahora espero poder continuar con Nico Emblem y también con este fic, es algo ambicioso pero espero poder ir publicándolos, ojala continué con el apoyo de los seguidores de mi anterior fic y los nuevos que les guste está historia, cualquier duda, aclaración o critica constructiva siéntase libres de hacerlo por privado o review intentare contestársela lo más pronto posible.


End file.
